


The King's Favorite

by Wipmoy



Series: Sanscest NSFW Short Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Selfcest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wipmoy/pseuds/Wipmoy
Summary: The king has many faithful assistants, and hundreds loyal to him. But, his favorite will never change.This is part of an ongoing series of short NSFW stories. You can request one if you like!
Relationships: Nightcest, Nightmare/Nightmare, sans/sans
Series: Sanscest NSFW Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The King's Favorite

Nightmare is a King. A powerful one, at that. One with control over many powerful universes, one with hundreds of those loyal to him. But out of those loyal, he kept only a close circle he allowed in his castle. The ones that would go out to help him procure power.

The throne room door opened, and one of his followers that he had given the name Despotic walked in. He walks to his throne and kneels.

"How did it go?" The king asks inquisitively.

"They were a bit reluctant, but their kingdom and ours have successfully allied."

"Excellent." Despotic was always the most loyal to him out of all of his assistants. Faithful was the word that came to mind. Nightmare approaches him and lifts his chin up. "You may leave now."

Despotic nods and runs off, footsteps audible on the marble floors. The throne room door closed loudly behind him.

The king walks purposefully back to his chair. _"Do you think they'll be useful to you at all?"_ A mellow voice spoke.

Despite how loyal and faithful Despotic was... He could never be the favorite. Out of all of his right hands, this one was the one he saw as his only true friend helper. A little voice he gave the name 'Night'. He always felt his soul flair whenever he heard his voice, though it was rare he spoke.

"Not particularly," The king responds, "But they're still useful in the sense of having an ally, even if not a very powerful one."

_"I suppose,"_ He spoke, _"Are you sending anybody else on missions today?"_

The king sits on his chair. A large chair, big enough to sleep in and for him to stretch his tentacles comfortably if he so pleased. "If something comes up I will."

The voice hummed and a feeling of contentedness came from him. The king and Night shared a soul, a body, and a mind. If one felt something, the other would as well. It disappointed the king that Night didn't seem to feel very strongly very often.

_"Mare?"_ The voice asks. It was the name that he had given him.

"What is it? You understand I am very busy," He wasn't, and they knew that, but it was a playful banter to keep going.

_"How long do you expect your kingdom to last?"_

An innocent question, but Mare would act offended nonetheless, putting a hand lightly on his chest. "Never! Why would you propose such a horrifying prospect?" _  
_

_"I'm just curious..."_ Now the voice was also following the playful mood. _"Do you expect to rule it forever?"_

"Hm. If I get bored I will hand the job over to somebody else, though I don't see that happening in the near future." He stretches his tentacles out and then rests them on the arms of the chair comfortably.

_"Do you thin-"_

"You're awful talkative today," The king interrupts. "Is there any particular reason for this?"

_"I just wanted to,"_ The voice clarifies politely.

" _Ah_ , I see." Mare wriggles his tentacles a bit, curving them inwards to be closer to him rather than spread out. "Trying to get my attention then?" Another feeling, arousal, started lowly within their shared body.

_"I never said that,"_ It argues in a small voice. A passive voice that would easily be persuaded to be more agreeable.

Mare smirks and one of his tentacles flicks. "I'm sure you didn't, but you do remember we share a body, correct?"

Night doesn't respond through words, rather through a slight annoyance in emotion.

Mare grins and places the flicking tendril between his legs, "Quite disappointing how quiet you are all the time... It would be just a little nice if you bothered to say hello occasionally."

_"I am right now, aren't-"_ Mare had summoned their soul and pressed down on it with his thumb hard. _"hn- mph, I?"_

"You seem to be studdering a bit," Mare comments before pressing again and shifting his thumb in a circling motion, "Would you mind repeating yourself?"

_"I- hhnnn, hm- hmn, nn..."_ He struggled with the constant pressure put on the soul. Mare could obviously feel it as well, but it's not like he was nearly as sensitive to it as Night was. After all, Night was far more attuned to the emotions in the body, only living in the soul and all. _"I- I am talking."_

"Hmm, you still sound unsure about that. But, I believe you."

_"A-as you should!"_ He spoke assertively, _"It's not very often I l- li-LIE!"_

Mare had formed a masculine underbody out of his goop, and the tentacle he put there earlier had pulled the dick out of his pants and was stroking it. "It's not very often you speak truths either," He grins.

" _Nhhgg..._ " Night moans. Mare continues to make the tentacle stroke them, slowly getting faster and more forceful. Night continues whimpering, Mare breaths heavily and he moans in short bursts. It felt like they were going to cum, almost- almost-

Mare uses the tentacle to constrict at the last second and Night gasps. " _H-Huhh??_ "

"Oh please Night," The grip doesn't loosen. "As if I'm the type of person to end it so quickly~"

Night whined, but it's not like he could struggle even if he wanted to. Mare's smile darkened, "You know, I would just _hate_ if the throne chair got dirty..." Night was obviously just _so_ frustrated. Poor thing just wanted to get off now that he'd winded him up so much, didn't he? But alas, Mare was a selfish king. "I think we should move, don't you?"

" _F- Fine!_ " Stars could Mare feel the frustration coming off of him. Night just found it more hot than anything else though, to feel that _struggle_ and the _desire_ just radiate within the other. But Mare didn't want to just frustrate him though. He wanted to pacify him.

Mare teleported them both to a separate, far more comfortable room with a bed fit for a king. His room's bed, larger than he ever really needed it to be... But, he just liked large beds he supposed.

The tendril on their dick released and Mare moved to sit on his front, leaving his back in the air. Night was frustrated, wanting, _needing_ Mare to just get on with it. "So needy..." Mare mutters, before thrusting a separate tentacle up his ass, its natural lubrication making it no problem.

Night's feelings spiked at that, Mare's soul flared. He moved back into the tentacle, pulled it out, and pounding it back in again. " _Mnh-a!_ "

"Keep talking and I'll do it again~" Mare said, barely retaining himself.

" _PL-PLeASe Mare!!!"_ Night begged. Mare thrusted the tentacle back in again, and again, getting deeper each time and moving backwards into it. Soon enough he hit a spot that made both of them gasp, and Mare continued directing each thrust to that spot.

He picked up another tendril and put it to their mouth. He licked it, a line downwards. Night moaned, sending feelings of arousal to Mare, making Night feel more pleasure... It was an absolute fucking feedback loop. Night internally was going wild though, fucking drunk on the stuff and not even forming anything more than noises. Stars did it make Mare go crazy, upping both of their arousals and creating another loop, sending the feelings back and forth to each other.

Until Mare pulled everything out again, this time making _him_ as well actually whine. Night was far worse off though, making a few strangled noises and feeling as if the air was swept under his feet. " _N-no noooo!! W-why did you- pl-pleAse!! Please-_ "

Mare found the feeling the feeling thrilling though. The rush, the struggle, Night... "Please start giving you pleasure again? Hm... I may consider, if you ask a little bit more _politely_." He asks with a near shit eating grin.

" _D-dark please oh god pleassse~ i -i want you so bad~! Please!~_ " Night begged, unable to struggle or do anything to try and return the pleasure himself. Relying completely and souly on his king's will. And he was feeling just a tad bit charitable today. After Night so delightfully begged, Night immediately thrusted the tentacle back inside of them, not taking time to adjust to the fact speed and making the both of them moan. The other tentacle from before wrapped around their dick and started pounding again. They were both crying in a pleasured mess, both completely lost to their own devices.

Neither of them would be able to recall very well how long it went on for, but the orgasm near winded the both of them. Hitting them and blinded their visions. Their emotions being amplified by each other didn't help at all with it being 'calm' in any way, but whatever the case, they were both completely winded now in a sticky sheet of their own cum.

The king chuckles lightly to himself. "I will clean up. You are not required to speak anymore today."

He felt calm tired emotions from the other living inside of him, before it drifted off back into it's usual quietness. The king felt satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can request for me to write for another pairing if you want. I'd be really happy to write it :D


End file.
